Jori To The Rescue
by Bade87
Summary: Jade is really stressed and she's trying to fix Hollywood Arts back how it was when she first started going there and no one is there helping her except for Tori. She hears Helen changing rules, how will this affect her? Jori, Cade friendship, Bade! What will happen? you'll have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

I didn't know what was wrong with me that morning, i felt weird like something was gonna happen but i didn't know if it was good or not. I wasn't excited to go to shool anymore, the performing arts, i didn't get it anymore i felt like my mind was vancant. Everything i had was gone. All except my mother who is just like me. We shared the same dreams we were never afriad to show who we were. But i feel like i wasn't me anymore i feel like i don't belong. I'm not the same Jade.. I am so stressed lately hollywood arts was turning into the worst place ever. I'm trying so hard to keep it the way it is but its not working. I felt alone... I barely even saw Cat she's always at the hospital with her brother, Andre who knows, Robbie he's with Cat Beck, i missed him so much, and then Tori, yea we don't get along but she's been the only who's been listening to me.

4th Period

Jade was crying in the janitors closet. She cleaned her tears and walked outside. She found a group of kids and Helen. "As of today, there will be no playing music in the halls due to the fact that there are other classes going on, you will also start wearing uniforms-" Jade interupted her. "Wha..no. i'm sorry that i'm being rude but this is a performing arts school i can't take it anymore i've been trying to keep this school how it was when principle ikner was here i can't do that on my own though. I thought that this was a school where you can just be you and express your feelings. Look Helen if you want kick me out i dont care i use to love waking up every morning to come to school but now i hesitate i think twice if i should come or not." Jade said crying and then Tori started talking " She's right, everyone at this school has changed so much and not in the way that its supposed to be changed. I wanna keep this school how it was when i first started even if it means getting back together with the one you love (She looked at Jade) or playing cheerfull music, dancing in the halls and having not to worry about what others think of you" Tori said crying as well. "You know what you girls are right this school has been down for the last couple of months so the new rule is to be yourself" Helen said.

Jade walked off... She caught up with Beck and looked him in the eye. She tried to keep walking but Beck stopped her.

"We need to talk" He said. "There's nothing more to talk about" Jade said. "Listen i do miss you but i couldn't take it anymore. I fell for the Jade that was brave the one that didnt care what people thought of her the strong Jade." Beck said "And i fell for the Beck that was genuine the one who was always in my side the one who tried to find something good out of anything and the Beck that always had time to hear my point of view." Jade said. "I dont like the fact that you've changed so much, you do stuff purposely, for no reason what did you do with the old Jade?" Beck said "She's still here, but you're not, you don't listen to me anymore you don't take my side anymore." Jade responded. "Its not that i didn't listen to you, all you would do is complain about Tori you get so jealous of her we never had time to talk about us"He said "Do you hear yourself im not jealous of Tori, she was always all over you the moment she stepped on this school you completely forgot about me, its called fear of losing the one you love." She said "I didn't forget about you, Jade your my everything. Tori and i kissed once it was it was a stage kiss and Cat and i kissed too you didnt get mad at that" Beck said "I trust Cat shes like my sister but i cant say the same about tori she kissed you on her second day here you could've rejected and say little weird i cant." Jade said "That doesn't mean anything we already talked about this Jade!" Beck said "What about when you tried to kiss her and she was the one to reject you because of me, i saw that Beck i didnt want to take her spot on the platinum awards i'm not like that i'm not a mean person but i saw you defending her and taking her side i wanted you to notice me and stop me but you didn't you stood with her," Jade said "Well you didn't see the whole thing i told her i was sorry i got up and told her about you how much i missed you but i had to move on cuz you must hate me for not opening the door," Beck explained. "I don't want you to think i hate you, you should know by now that i dont hate you in fact i love you" She said and that instant Beck grabbed her and kissed her passionately she kissed back but after a few seconds she pushed him away. "I..i'm sorry Beck i'm to stressed i need to go somewhere far far away from here. I..i don't know how to find me again i can't take all this pressure i'm tired Beck!" She said."Hey hey (he picked up her head) you don't have to find yourself you have to create yourself"He said "i'm sorry i gotta go..."She said and walked off and then stopped to look at Beck "Hey, (He looked at her) thanks..."

**A/N**

**This was my first a/n: This is something i thought of just now! i wrote it down quickly so the idea wouldn't go away! i'm really proud of this! please review let me know what you think and keep in mind that i wrote this at 1 in the morning! I want to add on to this and twist it a little bit let me know what you think! =)**

**But then it changed to: I thought of the idea of Beck and Jade fighting and then having them make out in the end and be all good.. This all happened at one in the am but then a week later here i am adding on to it making it more intense and switching it up a bit to make it a multi chapter thing... I hope you enjoyed! (I first wrote from "There's nothing more to talk about" to when Beck kisses Jade!) Review!**

**Thanks! -Yami**

**HUGE THANKS TO: LizMcGills for helping me with the title cuz i had no idea what to title it! Thanks girl!**

**Also: As most of you know Victorious has been cancelled and will _not_ come back for a fourth season...IT IS NOT DAN'S FAULT SO DON'T BLAME IT ON HIM...its the networks fault read Dan's blog for more info.**


	2. Friendship?

Jade's POV

I drove home. Tired, Stressed. But atleast i know that Beck still kinda loves me. I dont know but i feel scared to talk to him. I got home went to my room and just slept so i didn't have to think or worry.

Next Day...

I'm trying to find Cat and avoid Beck at the same time but it's so hard. Cat always hangs out with Robbie and Robbie hangs out with Andre but Andre's Becks bestfriend... Whatever just go for it, I thought. "Cat i need you now!" Jade says and Beck looks at her. She felt him looking at her but she couldn't hold it anymore so she looked at him back. "KK!" Cat said and they left. "Cat why don't you answer your phone?!" I tell her. "I was at the hospital with my brother there was no service" She answered. "Well?" "Well what?" She asked. "When i needed you most you weren't here!" Jade said loudly, not a yell though. "Sorry Jade but i haven't seen my brother in a long time." Cat said "You came back two days ago and didn't bother calling me!" Jade said. "oh." She looked down. "But if i did you would just talk about you, you have never listened to me and besides you were hanging with Tori." She said "When have you ever told me anything you dont say anything you just tell stories about your brother what choice do i have?" Jade said getting angry. "I dont-" "just forget it" Jade said and walked out.

Cat's POV

Now i lost my bestfriend and i'm about to loose my brother. The two most important thing of my life. I went back to my friends and stood quiet, thinking. "Beck i need your help" i said all of a sudden. "Ok with what?" He asked."Come" I said and walked into the janitors closet and sat on the floor. "What's wrong Cat?" Beck asked. "It's Jade" "What about Jade?" Beck asked. "She..She...I dont know i lost her." Cat said crying. "What happened between you two?" He asked. "...Nothing i gotta go, i dont want detention" Cat said and walked to Sikowitz's class.

"Alright this is a project, you have to work in pairs of two, I already paired you guys, you have to write a script, powerpoint timeline get creative about how you met how you came close." Sikowitz explained "Alright who are our partners?" Andre asked. "Oh right! Jade and Tori, Cat and Andre, Beck and Robbie-" Sikowitz continued with the rest of the class untill the bell rang.

**Next Day...**

I tried avoiding everyone. I wanted to be alone. I went to the black box theatre. I stood in the front, all the lights were off and i started to sing. Someone came in and she left. She stormed out of there and went to the janitors closet she sat on the floor and planned. 5 days till the full moon jam, 6 months since her and Beck had broken up, and 3 days till her mom left to Canada to film her movie. Now what can she do to fix everything back to normal? She went and found the only person that had listened to her.

_Tori_.

"Hey, Jade how bout we start working on our project after school at my house?" Tori asked. Jade stood quiet thinking. "Jade?" "oh. right yea sure" Jade said.

Tori's House..

They worked on the project they talked about Tori and her life until Tori got curious and asked Jade about hers. "Um.. it's getting there" Jade responded. "What do you mean?" Tori asked. "Well now is..complicated. My mom leaves to Canada in a few days and i'm left with my brother and my dad" Jade said. "What's wrong with that?" She asked. "I told you my dad hates me and its been 6 months already and i'm starting to think i need to move on." Jade said. "I feel the same way" Tori said. "What?" "So there's this guy-" "This guy being Andre?" Jade asked."How'd you know?" Tori asked. "It's obvious.. to me atleast." Tori laughed. "I just don't think he feels the same way... its so weird talking about this to you!" Tori said. "Tell me about! anyways i gotta go see you tomorrow" Jade said and left.

**A/N**

**Chapter 2! finally up! anyways! review and let me know what you think!**

**What's wrong with Cat's brother?**  
**Why is she avoiding everyone?**  
**What will happen with Cat and Jade?**  
**is Jade replacing Cat with Tori?**

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT! :)**


	3. Hurt and Comfort Sort Of

Beck's POV

I wonder why Jade and Cat had an argument, and i think Jade's been avoiding me... I think she doesn't like me anymore.. NO no I'm not gonna think negative! I went to find her.

I walked in the black box theatre and found her. "Hey!" I said as I walked up to her in a low voice. "Hi" "Can we talk?" I asked. "No" She said. "Please its important" I said still in a low voice. "No" She said again. I wasn't in the mood, I'm feeling way to conflicted for this now. "Fine" I said and walked away. Just then I felt a hand on my wrist. "Wait!" She said. I looked at her. She had the same expression she did when I told her I wasn't happy with our relationship. She fainted.. She hit the back of her head as she fell, and Beck tried to catch her. He called her name but no answer. I panicked.. I drove her to the hospital leaving school and everything behind.

5 days later...

Jade was coming home today. She had lasted 5 days in the hospital. Tori was driving her home. When she got to her house she found all her friends there except for Beck and Cat. She said hi to everyone. She was looking around to see if she saw Beck but she didn't make it obvious. Then she remembered.. Her mom had left to Canada 2 days ago for her movie... She thought about it.. After everyone left she told Tori to stay.

"Whats up?" Tori asked. "Beck was gonna talk to me about something the same day of you know.. He looked worried and confused, he didn't tell me that but I know him and he gave up to easily when I said no" Jade said. "So talk to him!" Tori said. "I cant!"Jade said. "Why not?" Tori asked. "Because I feel like..cuz he.. I-I don't know I just feel like I'm just there to bother him and annoy him with all my problems and.. i feel like..we're fading" Jade said. "Well do something" Tori said. "No! every time I do or say anything i ruin it, i already ruined it with Cat, and even with Beck. He got tired of me, of us.." It got quiet.. "Whats up with you and Andre?" Jade asked. "Nothing much really, thing are going slow"...

Meanwhile...

"Hello?" Beck answered. "Yes Beck it's Jades father, i just thought that you should know the news" "News what news?" Beck asked. "It's Jade,uh. um.. She passed away" Jade's dad said. "What?" Beck said in a whisper...

**OOOOHHH Cliff Hanger! What Happened? BTW I have writers block so it might take a while for the next chapter! Sorry about that I'll try to get things in place by the end of this week! :)**


	4. Trust Issues

_Previously:_

_"Hello?" Beck answered. "Yes Beck it's Jades father, i just thought that you should know the news" "News what news?" Beck asked. "It's Jade,uh. um.. She passed away" Jade's dad said. "What?" Beck said in a whisper..._

Beck's POV:

I hung up the phone. cried and cried for hours. Jade... My Jade.. Dead.. No. No it can't be. This is all my fault. I felt guilty, I left... I went home. Canada, far away.

I spent three days, after that i couldn't take this fault anymore so i left..

Jade's POV

Tori left so I stayed home alone. My head hurted a little bit. I went to sleep. I was asleep and my phone vibrated and woke me up. It was Cat. "Hello?" I answered. "I'm sorry about everything. I know you were in the hospital and I didn't go cuz I was in the hospital to with my brother and Beck was with me. He was helping me with my problem and I'm sorry abo-" "Cat shut up! Its ok im sorry to" I said. "Yaaay! thanks!

A Week Later...

I got like 20 missed calls from Cat, so i called her back. "Hello?" I answered. "Yea its me Cat, you need to get here fast, but before you come, does this dress look good on me?" Cat said, one minute she sounded worried and the other... well who knows what she feels when she's in Cat World. "I don't know Cat,

i can't see you and I can't go now i have some important things to do" Jade said. "Jadey you have to come now its an emergency and-" "Bye Cat" I said and hung up.

I'm going to my dads house to get some stuff and then I'm going to the salon...

"Hey" I said and walked in my dads house. "I was waiting for you Jade" He said and closed the door. "O..K?"  
I texted Cat, i don't trust my dad. I told her that I'm at my dads house if I'm not out in 25 mins.. Well save me if she can.  
I walked upstairs got a few things i left here before me and my mom moved out... _Trust issues._  
"Where are you going Jadelyn?" My dad asked. "You don't need to know," I said. "Your not going anywhere," He said. "Oh so after 17 years now is that you want me, sorry dad it doesn't work like that," And with that i walked out of the house. "Seriously Cat a squirt gun?" I asked Cat, who was standing outside my dads house. "Yea!" "And it doesn't even have water inside? where's Beck when you most need him?" Jade said the last part in a low voice. "Well actually Beck left i was gonna tell you but you refused to come so i figured you don't care about him anymore," Cat said. "First of all, I never said i didn't care, second you didn't even tell me he left and third of all, why should i care we broke up, remember?" I said. "I just-" "Lets just go i need to get my hair done" Jade said.

Jade cut her hair and got purple streaks..

**A/N**

**Confused? I figured. Jade is NOT dead.**

**Unanswered Questions:**

**What's Jades father up to?**  
**Will Jade find out?**  
**Will Jade do anything about it?**  
**Whats gonna happen with Beck?**  
**Will he ever find out?**  
**Will they fix things after this?**  
**Why does Beck Think its his fault?**

Stay tuned! I will also do short chapters cuz they're faster to write and leave better cliffhangers! ;) The whole situation with Jade being dead to Beck will soon be cleared up!


	5. Voice mail

Jades POV

I went home and now it was starting to hit me that Beck was gone. I thought about calling him but then i said no. I mean what if he doesn't want to talk to me? what if I annoy him? I just let it go and went downstairs to eat.

_**8:30pm**_

"Hello Jade, hows your little boyfriend?" Jade's dad asked her. "Beck and I broke up" Jade said. "Oh thank god it shouldn't matter then!" " What shouldn't matter?" "I told Beck you died when you fainted and hit you head a few days ago" He said. "What?" "You heard me" Jade said and walked away. Jade didn't know what to do, but then she thought about. Beck wouldn't leave without a reason.. So maybe he left cuz of me..

_**10 minutes later**_

I call Beck, but he doesn't answer so I leave him a voice mail. "Hey umm its me Jade YOU Probably wouldn't believe it but its true. umm I know my dad called you and told you im dead, im not... If you left because of me just please come back and if you left for some other reason just know that you have friends over here who are really worried about you.." Jadee spoke in a low voice.

_**Next Day...**_

"Hey Cat" Jade said. "Hiiiii" "Come here i have to tell you something"

"Whats up?!" Cat asked. "My dad told me he told Beck I died the day i was in the hospital, I called Beck that night but he didn't answer" Jade explained. "Ok so?" "Caaaat! call him for me! now!" Jade said. "Why?" "I just wanna know why he left and if my dad really did tell him that" "kk dialing.. Beck! ok"  
"Hiii Beck!" Cat said, Jade listened to them talking. "Hey Cat listen I'm kind of in a hurry so-" "Why'd you leave?" Cat asked. "Its complicated.." "Did Jades dad call you? Cuz if he did it was a lie she seems really worried about you" Cat said and Jade slapped her "ooow!" She yelled. "Cat? i gotta go im running late tell Jade that im sorry" Beck said.

The rest of the day had gone by slow.  
Jade went to the Janitors closet for lunch to just..think. She was standing looking around when she heard someone come in. She turned around and saw Beck...

**A/N**

**Hey! I love cliffhangers ohgod! :)**

**?s you may have:**

**How is Jade gonna react?**  
**What will happen between them?**  
**Why did Jade's dad tell Beck, Jade died?**

**Next Chapter up by tomorrow! Yaaaay! Review! :)**


	6. Don't Wake Me Up

Jade's POV

I didn't know what to do, he was right in front of me. But I lost control i just ran to him and hugged him. I felt good to be in his arms again but at the same time it felt wrong so i slowly let go of him.

Beck's POV

I walked into the Janitors closet and found Jade. We looked at each other for a few seconds and she ran towards me and hugged. I hugged her back and burried my head in her neck and she did the same. But then i felt her let go. "im " "Its ok" She said and walked out. "Wait!" I said holding on to her hand. "I got your voicemail and Cats call" I said. "So why'd you leave?" She asked me. "...no reason." I said and looked her in the eye. "Oh." She whispered and left.

Jades POV

Cat, Tori, Beck Andre and Robbie are coming over today. Cat invited all of them without letting me know. At first i was mad but i have nothing else to do so why not.

Cat Robbie and Beck came first. Cat threw her arms around me right when i opened the door. "Hi Cat" I say and take her off of me. She walked and Robbie walked in and wandered of. I'm leaning on the door waiting for Beck to come in so I can close the door, but when he came in he slowly leaned down and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and swallowed and looked back up at him and smile at him shyly. Tori and Andre came in a few minutes later.

"I'm bored" Cat said. "Yea well" Jade said. "Hey isn't Andrew having a party? he invited all of us why don't we go?" Tori asked. "Oh yea, omygod I have to go change" Cat said. "No. you guys are not going to your houses cuz im not waiting for none of you just come up with me I might have extra clothes!" Jade said and guide them upstairs. "The closet is all yours," she said "ok Andre Robbie go to Jordans closet" Andre and Robbie left. She opened the drawer to look for Becks clothes and there was a picture on top. She quickly hid it. It was a picture of her and Beck kissing. "Here," She said and handed Beck jeans a plaid shirt and a jean jacket. "This is-" "Yup" Jade said "You kept it all these years?" "I promised didn't I, go change we're gonna be late" Jade said. She had given Beck the clothes he wore on their first date.

They went to the party and they all decided to go to Tori's house with a few more friends at the party to watch movies. (**a/n I had no idea what at the party so I skipped it, sorry if you were looking forward to it.)** They were all squished in the back of one car. Andre drove. Tori sat in the front seat, Beck sat by the window, jade sat next to him who was asleep, Robbie was next to them, Cat was on top of him, Andrew, Sarah, Jo, AJ, Caitlin, Kaylee, and Samantha filled the end of the row where Robbie was and the one behind.

Jade was next to Beck. She lay her head on his should and her hand on his. "Jade!" he calls "wake up we're here." "Just take me home I'm tired," She said. She didn't want to be woken up from her dream.

Beck carried her into his car. "I'll see you guys later!" Beck said. "Bye beck!"Cat said

"Jade wake up you're home," Beck said. "SHUT UP CAT I DON'T LIKE BECK, WE'RE OVER MEANING NO MORE I DONT LOVE HIM ANYMORE!" Jade yelled...

**Cliffhanger again! I know y'all don't like my cliffhangers BUT that's what keeps me interested in writing! :) I know this was long and I posted it, it late. Sorry about that! I hope you guys are liking this! Review let me know! :T**


	7. As Long As You Love Me

**If you follow me on twitter ( LizGAriG19) you'd know i'm obsessed with JB's As Long As You Love Me! Yes i can rap the rapping part! :p lol anyways the rap Beck writes is from JB!**

Becks POV

I felt tears run down my cheek. I turned my head to face the window and I stood like that for like 3 hours until i heard her wake up. I forgot that she always wakes up at 3 to pee. I looked at her, she looked confused. "Beck?" She asks and turns my face towards her. "Why are your eyes red and fluffy?" She asked me. "Its nothing I'm ok" I said. "No you're not you're lying to me why can't you just tell me?" She asked. I stood quite. "Just because we're over doesn't mean you can't trust me," She said. "I do, its stupid Jade just forget it" I said. "You never cry unless its something extremely big". "Just trust me I'll be ok" I said and she opened the car door to leave. "Hey!" I called. "Thanks..for caring it means a lot" she smiled at me.

It really does mean a lot when you love someone so hard that even just to see them smile gives you butterflies in your stomach...

Next Day:

Becks POV

I got bored in writing class. I was just wrote..

_**Jadelyn August West:**_

_I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah!_  
_Give me a time and place I'll rendez vous_  
_I'll fly it to you I'll beat you there_  
_Girl you know I got you you!_  
_Us, trust a couple things i can't spell without you_  
_Now we on top of the world_  
_Cuz that's just how we do_  
_Used to tell me sky's the limit_  
_Now the sky's our point of view_

_Man we stepping out ,like woah_  
_Camaras point and shoot_  
_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_  
_You! The one that I argue with_  
_Feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with_  
_But the grass ain't always greened on the other side_  
_Its green where you water it_  
_So I know we got issues baby true true_  
_But I rather work on this with you then go ahead and start with someone new_  
_As long as you love me... _

_As long as you love me we could be starving we could be homeless we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me I'll be you're platinum, I'll be silver, I'll be your gold.._

Class past by I stood there, I didn't even notice. Until I saw a person in front of me. A she.. "Jade.I..uh-" "You're such a loser!" She said taking the paper. Beck smiled to himself, picked up his stuff and left.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat said, "What are you reading?" she asked. "Nothing!" She said smiling. "You seem happy, did you get back together with BecK?" She asked. "What just because Beck and i broke up doesn't mean i cant be happy-" Cat cut her off. "I was just saying-" "SHUT UP CAT I DON'T LIKE BECK, WE'RE OVER MEANING NO MORE I DONT LOVE HIM ANYMORE" Jade yelled as Beck was coming up from the other side of the locker, he stopped walking. "Her dream, what i heard..Its coming true.." Beck thought to himself.

A/N

Tada! Cliffhanger again! :D I love those! anyways guys I forgot to tell you that I am NOT uploading new chapters on Saturdays and Sundays! Love y'all! Review!


	8. Yours

"Thats not true you told me last time yo-" "CAT!" Jade yelled. "Whats wrong with you i told you never to mention that ever again," Jade said. "If you like him, talk to him if you don't move on" Cat said. "What if you dont' know?" Jade asked. "Trust your heart"

Beck's Pov

I heard their conversation something i shouldn't have I feel better. I walked normally as if i heard nothing. I bumped into someone. "Jade?" she looked up at me, "Where are you going?" I asked. "Nowhere i-" "listen sorry bout last night" I said. "It's ok and here" She said and handed him the paper. "Keep it, its yours" "Was it written about me or for me?" She asked me. "Neither to express how I feel about a special girl" He said putting a stand of her hair behind her ear. "Jadey hurry up!" Cat said coming back in the school. "I gotta go, and thanks!" Jade said and left.

"What happened with you to?!" Cat asked Jade. "Nothing" "uuuhuuumm!" "I'm serious, we bumped into each other i tried to give him back the paper and he said to keep it and then he told me that's how he felt and that's it." Jade said. "Wait! What paper!" She handed to her. ... "Awwww! this is soooo cute!" "Yea well," "Are we going to my house or your house?" "Your house" Jade answered.

"Hi Jade!" Cat said. "What do you want Cat?" Jade asked her. "Did you talk to him?" "To who?" "To Beck!" Cat said. "Why would i talk to Beck?" Jade asked. "Cuz you're gonna trust your heart right?" Cat asked. "oh um-" "Jade! please!" "I am, you know i don't like telling people my stuff so just wait" Jade said and walked away.

Jade went home that day and thought things over. Did she want Beck or not...

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update! I was busy with school and my birthday! :) Anyways i'm not uploading tomorrow cuz again i don't upload Saturdays and Sunday only today cuz i was late!**

**What did Jade decide?**  
**What will happen next?**

**HINT!: Someone new comes!**

**tune in and find out!**


	9. Big Brother

**A/N So I just realized how short my last update was.. I'm really sorry about that i didnt know it was gonna come out that short! :T**

**Jade POV**

I thought things over. Its really hard having to make decisions you're not really sure of. I mean i don't know if Beck still likes me. I don't know if its gonna be the same if we get back together. Its been a long time since i claimed him mine. I don't know. Life is hard.

**Next Day...**

I walked into the school a bit late. I was in Sikowitz's class improving. I looked up and saw my big brother standing there watching me and i run off the stage and hug him. "Omygod I've missed you so much!" Jade said letting go of him. "I figured its been a year baby Jadey!" James said. "We talked about you calling me baby jadey,"...I heard Sikowitz "Good gandi James!" Sikowitz said and ran to hug my brother. "Everyone this is James my best student he graduated a year ago!" Sikowitz said as he walked up front taking James up with him. "So James tell us all what you do now" Sikowitz said. "Hii Beck hey Cat!" "Hey!" They both said. "Umm i was in Europe filming two movies one after the other and here i am" James explained. "So how do you know Jade Cat and Beck?" Sikowitz asked. "Jade is my sister Beck is her boyfriend and Cat is practically my sister too." "Beck isn't my boyfriend" Jade said. "ohh um sorry about that" "Omygod JAMES!" Cat yelled and ran up to him. "hi Cat!" "I missed you so much dog!" Cat said. "Dog?" "yeeeah" "Ok James you gotta go" "Actually you're coming with me! Cat let's go!" James said "Kk" Cat said."Beck I'll text you later we need to go somewhere 9 ok?" "See you then!" "Later Sikowitz!" "Bye James!"

**Car Ride...**

"So about you and Beck?" "Its over James" Jade said. "No it's not they broke up like 2 months ago and they still love each other.. Like a lot" Cat said. "CAT!" "It's ok Jade you think about it and I'll talk to Beck later. K?" James asked. "James stop he tried kissing Tori!" "You kissed Andre so you're even" Cat said "Is that why you guys broke up?" "No it was cuz of the door" "The door?" "Yes! I hate doors and one through ten!" Jade said. "Ok.."

* * *

"So do you still have feelings for him?" "You want the truth?" "Yes please," "ok I do but I-" "Shut up Jade all that matter is that you do and i know he does to so what are you waiting for" "So what about you and Alyssa?" "Still mine!" James said.

**Later at Night**

"You wanna come with me and Beck?" James asked. "No! James what makes you think i wanna go, _WITH BECK!_" Jade said. "I know you want to just come on it'll be ok i promise." "Hey can I go with you guys?" Jade's little brother asked. "Jared i told you can't its late for you," James said. "But I'm 2 now I'm big!" Jared said. "Jared get out go play with mom she has candy!" Jade said and Jared left. "So are you coming?" "Its gonna be awkward" "Tell you what, i'll call Alyssa and she can come with us I'll leave you alone with Beck," James said. "what, that's worst whatever lets just go call her while i get ready" Jade said...

**A/N YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! That's it for this chapter click next and read the other! 2 in one night WOHOO!**


	10. Bade?

**Becks POV**

I'm ready to go. We're going bowling and James said he had to tell me something. I really hope it's not about Jade. Its awkward talking to her brother about her. He texted me saying that Jade, Cat and his girl were going as well. At least its a bit less awkward.

Jade's POV

"Hiiiii!" Cat says. "Get in." "Can we invite Tori Andre and Robbie to come to?" Cat asks. "No!" "Yes ask them," James said. "Yay! I'll call them." "Why are you always nice?"

* * *

"Ok Beck.. I know you're a great actor and have a bright future ahead of you so my manager got me an audition for a movie but I don't want to do this movie it just feels like it's not for me, but I told her to put you instead, do you want to do it? auditions are in 2 weeks." James said. "Yea sure where are they filming it?" Beck asked. "Here in LA!" James said. "Thanks i really appreciate it," Beck said. "So um Beck, Jade told me why you guys broke up and I think its stupid, so do you still have feelings for her?" James asked. "It was stupid we were gonna have 3 years together" Beck said ; "I love her more each day..." Beck said. "So what are you waiting for go ask her out again!" James said. "I can't..." "Why not?" "I don't know what if she-" "Don't say anything but when I picked her up from school we were talking about that and I asked her and she said she does still have feelings for you. But don't tell her I told you cuz she'll kill me!" James said. "I wont! Thanks again!" Beck said.

Beck walked over to Jade who was with Cat and Alyssa and took her. He grabbed her hands slowly and dragged her out still holding he wrist. Jade stood quiet and followed him.

They walked to James car. They were both silent and Jade intertwined her fingers with Becks and leaned her head against his neck. They stood like that for like 4 minutes and then Beck hugs her. "Listen I-" Jade kissed Beck...

**A/N**

**THIS IS NOT THE END! Review and tell me what you think! :)**

**What will happen next?  
Will they end up together?**

**I have ideas for the next chapter! Be prepared cuz there's gonna be a huge twist! :)**


End file.
